1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile communication devices, and more particularly to an electromagnetic shield for a mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistant (PDA), are widely used in our daily life. These mobile communication devices facilitate our working, living, and playing. However, there are still a number of drawbacks discovered in recent years associated with the mobile communication devices. For example, electromagnetic (EM) waves may interfere with the operation of the other components or circuits in the mobile communication devices, or may threaten the health of the user. Therefore, EM waves shielding is important.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional mobile communication device 100 includes a front cover 110, a rear cover 120, a printed circuit board (PCB) 130, and a EM shield 140. The PCB 130 is accommodated in a space enclosed by a combination of the front cover 110 and the rear cover 120. The EM shield 140 is set between the PCB 130 and the rear cover 120. The front cover 110 includes a glass 112 for protecting a display (not shown) set in a front surface of the PCB 130. A radio frequency (RF) transceiver 132 is set in a back surface of the PCB 130 for receiving and transmitting EM waves. The EM shield 140 is positioned corresponding to the RF transceiver 132 in order to block the EM waves from other components and users. The EM shield 140 is made of metal materials, such as iron or tin.
Although the EM shield 140 made of metal materials has a good effect in blocking EM waves, operators need to detach the EM shield when inspecting the RF transceiver 132. However, this removing and replacing of the shield is inconvenient.
Therefore, improvements for a EM shield and a mobile communication device are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.